Footprints
by IttyBittyBugs
Summary: The couple we all know and love is about to experience the biggest adventure ever. Parenthood. With the help of friends Annabeth and Percy prepare for their first child. Will there be more? Perhaps. CC ONLY! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening my lovely readers, although my cousin and I are sharing this account, the three current stories will only be written by yours truly. I am remaking this entire story, so some of the plot and characters may be a bit different. If confused pm me, and I will help you best as I can. As always I'm open to any suggestions you readers/followers may have and feel free to share them. Please no flames, only cc. Thank you**

**-Jen**

"Perceus Jackson," Annabeth shouted, searching through our apartment for me.

I was hiding under the coffee table my eyes wide with fear. I had eaten all of Annabeth's blue tortilla chips that she ate routinely while making blueprints and to say she was mad would be an understatement. It was the weekend and I didn't have work, so I eat more than usual and the chips had to face my wrath. Her cute face popped down to where my face was and she let out a playful growl. I backed out from under it, and ran away from her as fast as I possibly could, though my long legs and clumsiness may have gotten in the way. I fell forward and let out a soft grunt as I landed roughly on my chest. I then felt Annabeth jump on my back and I stood up quickly and flopped on the couch, face first. I heard Annabeth's beautiful laugh, and I turned over. I kissed her nose lightly, and her anger melted away.

"I'm going to punish you," She mumbled softly, her cheek resting on my chest.

"You know you won't," I mutter in her ear, my lips brushing softly against it.

We lied there for quite some time, the sun slowly sinking below the horizon. I finally sat up, Annabeth asleep on my chest, and I carried her bridal style to our bedroom. I set her down onto the grey, fluffy comforter and I changed into pajama pants and took my shirt off. I shook Annabeth, encouraging her to change, and she did. I climbed into bed, listening to the sounds of running water in the bathroom as Annabeth brushed her teeth. She soon walked back in and I sat up, leaning back against the headboard. I opened up my arms and she crawled into them. I knew she hadn't been feeling very well, and she had been working overtime. I pressed my lips to her forehead and she closed her eyes, pressing her hands to my chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask resting my cheek against her forehead.

"No I'm not Seaw-" She started and then ripped herself out of my arms running to the bathroom. I heard her start to throw up.

I got up worriedly, hurrying to the bathroom. I pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing her back. She finished vomiting and pulled away from the toilet, coughing a bit. She stood and washed her mouth out with water. She looked at me, her fingers clutching the sink, her knuckles white.

"Uh. . ." I say, scratching the back of my neck.

I hold my arms out again and she falls into them. I rest my cheek on the top of her head, my eyes closed.

"Feel any better?" I ask, and she shakes her head. I sigh softly and carry her back to the bed. "Maybe sleep will help."

She curls up under the blankets and rests her cheek against the pillow. I climb in on the other side and pull her close to me chest. She rests her head in the crook of my neck, her hands are balled up on my chest, and her legs are bent slightly and one lies over mine. I wrap my arms tighter around her thin, curved waist and breathed deeply, feeling sleep take me over. I was soon sleeping and snoring a bit louder than usual.

(Annabeth's p.o.v.)

I listened to Percy's snoring and untangled myself from him. I stood and walked down the stairs, the cool air making goosebumps on my arms and legs. I walked into the kitchen and made some tea, sitting on the couch my legs crossed. I sipped the tea, eyes drooping a bit. The tea kept me awake and I looked around. I shook my head a bit when I heard a knocking on the apartment door. I looked at the clock.

"Who would be here at 11:39?" I grumbled under my breath, getting up and making my way to the door. I opened it and was tackled my some unknown figure. I then saw electric blue eyes and black spiky hair. I smiled, my eyes widening. "Thalia!" I shouted, a bit loudly, and hugged her tightly.

"I was in town so I thought I'd stop by." Thalia smiled, helping me up off the ground. I heard a clatter from upstairs, and Percy stumbled down.

"Monster?" He asked glancing around in his fighting stance. He then saw Thalia and dropped his stance, snorting. "Pretty close to one."

"I will pummel you," Thalia said raising her fist, and advancing forward.

"Now, now children," I said with an eye roll, holding Thalia back. "Behave."

Thalia lowered her fist, but the two continued their glare off. I sat back down sipping my tea and then my stomach turned. I sprinted up the stairs, running by a confused Percy and going into the bathroom. I started to throw up again.

"What did you do to her Percy?" Thalia says, her voice getting closer.

"I don't know whats wrong," Percy said with a sigh, already in the bathroom holding my hair.

When I was done throwing up Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Perce would you go make me something to eat?" I ask, washing out my mouth. He nods a little and then goes downstairs. I then gesture for Thalia to come into the bathroom and I shut the door.

"I think I. . . Might be," I pause, chewing on my lower lip.

"Pregnant?" She asked her eyes widening, and the corners of her mouth lifted a bit.

I nod. "I'm not sure though." I say and then sigh.

"I'll go get a test tomorrow," Thalia says.

(Earlier the next day.)

This was the longest five minutes I'd ever had to withstand. Thalia and I sat in the bathroom, our ADHD getting to us. My fingers tapped restlessly and Thalia was pacing back and forth. I'd taken five of the tests, to be more accurate. I glanced back at the tests, and four were positive the other negative. Thalia then squealed.

"Baby Percabeth!" She shouted, and I was happy Percy wasn't home at the moment.

"Please Thalia," I groaned thinking about everything that would have to be done. "New clothes, crib, bottles, clothes, toys, baby proofing, research. Thats not all of it, and I have to get it done in nine months.

"Annabeth you have several other people who are willing to help. Definetly count on Percy. He's going to go baby crazy once you tell him. You've also got his parents, Grover and me. Don't think you'll be doing this alone," Thalia says sternly, her brow furrowed.

"How do I tell Percy? How will he react?" I wonder aloud.

"SInce he's not much of a man he'll probably faint. Or he might just smile for ten hours. And just say it plain out," Thalia said with a shrug.

(About 8 hours later.)

Thalia and I heard a slam from downstairs, and I threw all the tests into the garbage. We both ran downstairs and saw Percy walk in with his papers bag on his shoulder. A few of the buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and his tie was loose. His shirt was still tucked loosely into his pants, and he kicked his dress shoes off.

"I've got tests and homework to grade," He murmured to himself. And then sets his bag down on the kitchen table. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly, he then looked up and faked a disgusted look. "Your still here?"

"Somebody had to keep your wife company," Thalia said rolling her eyes. She looked at me, her eyes boring into mine.

I turn my head and stick my tongue out at her. Percy chuckled and pulls me close.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Mostly yes," I say chewing on my lower lip. "Now I know what the cause of it was."

"Which is?"

I glance at Thalia who nods. I then look up into Percy's bright, sea green eyes. He stared down at me, his love and adoration clear, perfect and all throughout him. I hoped my eyes reflected what his were telling me.

"Percy," I paused, the corners of my mouth turning up slightly. "I'm. . .Pregnant."

His face stayed blank for some time, his seaweed brain processing what I had said. He then smiled, looking back down at me. "That's. . .Awesome," He then laughed and spun me around.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am enjoying writing this story so far, and believe I might write a sequel when done with this one. This fanfic is going to be many, many chapters. My updates at times may be delayed because I have a lot of school work and such. Enjoy!**

**~Jen**

(About three months later. Percy's p.o.v.)

I was lying beside Annabeth on the bed, my head resting on her chest. Her fingers were playing with my hair, and I had her shirt lifted up over her baby bump. It wasn't very big but I'd already grown to love the baby inside. I ran my fingers lightly over her baby bump and smiled slightly.

"The baby's moving," Annabeth says, placing my hand where the baby was now resting. You could see a small bump where the baby was. My small smiled stretched into a full on grin.

Annabeth smiled softly, her eyes watching my every move. I sat up, now resting on my elbow. I looked at her and put my finger under her chin, bringing her soft lips to mine. I pulled back and looked at her my eyes soft.

"You are going to be the best mother this world has ever seen," I said with a smile, resting a hand on the bump once again.

"You're going to be better than me," She said tapping my nose lightly with her finger. "You already talk to the baby and am stuck to me whenever you aren't working. This baby is in love with you. I'm absolutely sure of it."

"It's inside of you though," I say resting my cheek lightly down onto her bump. I close my eyes, feeling her fingers rub my head.

It'd been a really stressful day at work, and I loved just lying with Annabeth after I got home.

"Alright time to eat," Annabeth said pushing me up, and I obeyed reluctantly. I rubbed my messy hair, making my way into the kitchen and pulling out ingredients for spaghetti. I put the pot of water on the stove waiting for it to boil, meanwhile making the sauce.

After I finished I made two plates and brought them out to the couch. I gave one to Annabeth and she ate slowly, her eyes mostly on the t.v. I tried to pay attention to what was playing on the _History Channel_ and I couldn't. My eyes wandered back to Annabeth's face. She looked at me, her food now gone and smiled a bit. She stood up, walking by me into the kitchen. My eyes followed her until her figure was no longer visible to my eyes. I resumed eating my food, watching the t.v. as best as I could. My face lit up a little when Annabeth walked in. I set my empty plate on the coffee table and Annabeth climbed into my lap. We heard a thudding noise upstairs, and Thalia came down, in sweat pants, a tank top and her hair wasn't spiked and it was ratty. Her electric blue eyes were still heavy with sleep, and she scratched her hair.

"Thalia it's 5 o' clock," Annabeth said with a laugh.

"I smell food, I get up," She murmured getting a plateful of spaghetti.

"How long are you staying?" Annabeth asks, her face amused.

"As long as you guys want me to. Artemis isn't strict about my break time unless there's a hunt," She said flopping on the couch next to us with a huge plate of spaghetti.

"In that case get out," I said with a teasing tone.

"I'll beat you up," she mumbled over her food.

Annabeth laughed and snuggled closer to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, lying back against the couch. Annabeth turned her attention back to the t.v. and Thalia to her food. Thalia finished and put her dishes in the sink, then made her way back up the stairs. I kissed Annabeth's cheek and she got up, going upstairs to shower. I followed behind her, but sat at the desk instead pulling out papers. I heard the shower start to run, and I rubbed my temples. I was stressed out between work, baby preparations, and Annabeth. Work and the baby stuff are just stressful and Annabeth has no control over her hormones, but I still don't enjoy the mood swings. I start to grade papers and I feel my eyes start to droop, heavy with sleep.

(Annabeth's p.o.v.)

I put my hair up into a towel, walking out in yoga pants and a tank top. I see Percy asleep at his desk, drooling on the papers he probably had been grading. I look at the clock, finding it's only 7:37 and I sigh, knowing how exhausted he must be. I put my hands on both of his shoulders and shake him.

"C'mon bedtime," I say pulling him up.

He groans a bit and I put him on the bed. He falls asleep almost instantly and I cover him up, even though he was still in his work clothes. I walked out to Thalia's room and saw her glued to the X-box. She had a headset on as she played _Call Of Duty: Black Ops II. _She was shouting at somebody on her headset and I laughed softly. I made my way downstairs, and looked around. I sighed and grabbed a box of stuff we had cleared from the baby's room. I put it outside in the hallway. I rub my eyes, and sit on the couch, turning the t.v. on. Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment and I get to find out the gender of the baby. It's the weekend so Percy can go, and Thalia might too. I sigh again and throw my hair up into a bun. I soon fall asleep, lying back against the couch.


End file.
